Ace's Quest of Love
by marinav92
Summary: Buttercup discovers the true intentions Butch has with her: He loves her and wants to kidnap her. What happens when she takes off her belt for a day? Easy, she gains another admirer. ButchxKaoru, AcexKaoru...There will be BrickxMomoko and BoomerxMiyako to
1. Chapter 1

Ok…so im bored…and since I cant do fanfictions of my own stories -.-, I decided making more D!PPGZ :D

Ohh and please read this!!!

**Ive been planning to write a debate of**** the anime Naruto, of his pairings…**

**So far I have the representants of this pairings:**

**SasuNaru and NaruSaku**

**But I still need to find someone who represents Sasusaku…please if someone is interested PM me ok, :) thanks n.n**

Well, on with the chappie!!

**Pairings**: ButchxKaoru (main) and AcexKaoru (one-sided)

**A/N**: They have 15 years old in here!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!!

* * *

_Inside an abandoned building at night, a gang was eating a bucket of fried chicken, while said leader of the gang was pacing in front of them, gaining the attention of one of his members. "Leader...whatss your plan" said the feminine guy with his skin green colored. His leader, a head taller than him with the same skin color and sunglasses just stared at his team. "We are going to destroy the PowerPuffs today!" He roared angrily, making the other jump scarily. "That's easy…we infiltrate to the community and start a ruckus…lets see if those girls can protect the citizens when they are in trouble from 5 different sectors!" An evil laugh arose in the calm night…what is going to happen with our girls!"_

"**Ace's quest for love"**

(Kaoru's POV)

It was a really nice day, the sun was shinning and the birds were chirping. I have my house for me because my parents are in their second honey moon, my younger brother is skating with his friends and my older brother…well he is trying to get a job.

So I have the house for myself!! Without parental control, without stupid brothers trying to take me pictures while im bathing for some of their friends…some of their perverted friends!!

Yeah I have at last…PEACE!!

So I wanna celebrate!! And what is the best way to celebrate? Hanging in my sofa watching T.V. sports of course! So I head towards my sofa, I get comfortable and turn on the T.V. The first channel that appears is the one that my mom sees…the one that holds the most mortal trap that mankind invented…

The drama channel…I wanna throw up!! Grabbing the remote, I press some random buttons. Let's see what fate has for me…

…ugh the fashion channel…

"This shirt will make you feel pretty!" The old man says using his expert tone. The 'thing' that he is holding is a horrible dress…a PINK dress with white lace on the hem and ribbons spread all over the frilly dress…

…disgusting…

I take a look at what I'm wearing. (A/n: she is wearing the same outfit as in the series, when she uses the pants and all that) What is wrong with wearing pants?…I will never know.

"riiiiiiing"

Shit. The phone is ringing. Who calls at 10:00 of the morning?! Now im in a bad mood. Grabbing the damn phone, I press the talk button.

"What" I say in a normal voice.

"Kaoru!! We have a mission!!" Momoko says from the other phone. My reaction was the same as always…I groan.

"Why?" I ask desperate, seeing that the fashion thingy was over and a green ranger special took its place.

"Because…"

"Oh well, ok…"

"Ok…well come over to the lab right now!!" Wait WHAT!!

"Momoko…I can't!! A green ranger's special just started on TV!"

"We know, Miyako is already recording it on tape, now come on!!"

Seeing nothing bad I just end the conversation. I can't believe they're recording it…the mission must be really important for them…

I grab my skateboard, and open the door to leave the house once again in a mission. Ughh…what a drag…

I close the door and escape from my house on my skateboard.

***

"Finally you arrive!" My leader says in a rushed voice taking my hand with her own, making me run at her speed…which is not so fast…

"What's the problem?" I say with a hint of nervousness. She doesn't answer me…That's not a good signal…She always answers me! Even when im not making a question! Getting inside the lab, I see Miyako's face; she seems to be in the same state as I am. The professor's face looks…worried…and Ken's face too…

…I really hate this entire situation…

"Girls I'm glad you're finally here" Utonium starts his speech by welcoming us to his lab. We just nod to him, indicating that we are listening, but he doesn't continue.

"What's the problem?" Momoko asks worried to the adult. So that's why she didn't answer my question…

"Well, It seems that the RowdyRuffs have found a form to transform into teenagers of your age…"

"Why would they do that?" Miyako asks with a frown on her innocent face. Ken scratches the back of his head and starts laughing nervously.

"…To ask their crushes for a date…"

…I missed my Green Rangers Special for a talk of crushes!? Momoko and Miyako start bouncing up and down holding hands and giggling. I can feel a groan coming.

"You…y-you don't understand..." Ken says nervously. We stare at him. I personally stare him in annoyance.

"I understand that the little kiddos are now hormonal teenagers like us to invite their crushes to a date! And I understand too that I missed my Green Rangers Special!!"

"Yeah that's right! I was planning to eat all the snacks of my house while everyone was out!" Momoko says in an irritated voice. Utonium just gives us a glare that obviously makes us shut up.

"When we say that they want to take to a date, we say that they are going to kidnap them…"

"And when we say crushes, we mean you!?" Ken shouts at us…

..

…

…

..WAIT….rewind…

"_And when we say crushes, we mean you!?"_

AHHHH!! NO WAY!!!

"WHAT!?" we three shout. Wait, wait, they don't know how we are in our normal form…we are saved!!

"That's not all, somehow they hacked in our system and they know that the PowerPuff Girl's belt it's the hint to transformation…"

"NO WAY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! I DON'T WANNA BECOME MRS. MOMOKO OF SPITBALL!!"

"NOOO WAY IM GOING TO BE BUTCH'S DARLING! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"But I don't like Boomer, he doesn't have manners!"

"Girls! Calm down we have a plan!" Utonium exclaims nervously…well…ok

I calm down for a bit, just to hear the plan…

"The plan is, take off your belt…that way you will be safe"

"But what about missions, da wan?" Peach exclaimed nervously. The professor puts his hand on his head to calm him down. "Don't worry Peach, not a single enemy has appeared in three weeks, even Mojo is in vacations!"

Peach seems worried but keeps his mouth shut; maybe it is a good idea.

"All right lets get out of these belts girls!" Momoko says already trying to take off her belt. While trying to take off mine, I start to think…what if something happens?...No I hope nothing happens.

***

While walking, with my skateboard in my hand, I turn around to see where is 'the spot'.

The spot is a part in the park where I can relax. Its surrounded by green trees, and has a lot of turf all over the ground. If I have lucky, maybe I can grab my favourite tree to take a nap. It's the biggest of all, and its shade is ideal for every hot day. I can't wait to relax in there!

"AHHHH!! A MONSTER!!"

Oh no way…a monster??...fucking great, now I have to transform! Oh all right work is wor-

I DON'T HAVE MY BELT RIGHT NOW!!! Great, who is the stupid monster who had to choose this day to attack?! I ran towards all the screams of the people, and I found myself face to face with, Ace…the leader of the Gangreen Gang.

* * *

(Ace's POV)

I turn around to face a 15 year old girl, with raven hair and green eyes…she is…so pretty. She glares at me, with such fierce that I flinch a bit. What did I do to her?...

She points at me with her delicate hand and…

"Stop creating this ruckus you bastard!"

She called me a bastard?! I'm going to show her how, bad I can be! I grab her pointing hand with my hand in a strong grip. With my other hand I form a fist and I try to hit her…

Key word: Try…

Because she grabs my hand in a powerfull grip. Taking the chance, her leg kicks me at my…

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Now you get it!? Get out of my view if you don't want to become a purple monster!?"

With that said, she just turns around and leaves without saying anything more...

Oh god…I think I'm in love…

* * *

Aww…I always liked the pairing AcexKaoru, and well I decided to include this here, don't worry it will be ButchxKaoru at the end!

And obviously im gonna write about BrickxMomoko and BoomerxMiyako…

…so, this will be probably a two-shot or a three-shot…

Oh and please review, you have no idea of how happy makes me read all of your reviews!! :)

I will make another fic. Soon!! Wait for it :D xD!!!!

REVIEW!!! If you don't…maybe you will never see the end of this fic!!!

MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE TIME!!!**

**Me:** GUYS!!!

**D!PPGZ Fans:** …

**Me:** I want you to meet my otouto-chan (brother in japanese) :3

**D!PPGZ Fans:** …

**Me:** OTOUTO-CHAN!!

**Efrain:** Otouto-KUN, nee-chan…

**D!PPGZ Fans:** …

**Me:** On with th story :D

**Efrain:** Stop writing fanfictions and continue your damn book!! I wanna know what happens with Robert, Black Shadow and Hilary!!!

**D!PPGZ Fans:** An enemy D:!!!

**Efrain:** Nee-chan…why those fans said that I'm an enemy??

**Me:** Otouto-chan…RUN!!

**D!PPGZ Fans:** …*appearing a gun in their hands magically* …die…

**Efrain:** AHHHHH!!! RUNAWAY!!!

**Me:** ON WITH THE STORY!!

**D!PPGZ Fans:** ah ok :D…*the gun disappears and instead of a gun popcorn appears*

Hey guys!! So I decided to update yay!! Ok well here are the answers of your incredible reviews…with a HUG :D!!!

**DemiLovatoxxxFan****: **Thanks!! :D Ill try

**Nikooru-sama****: ***HUGS A LOT* Thanks for understanding that my mind needs time to update!! Jejeje.

Rest of the fans: BUT WE DON'T :D

Me: SAVE ME!! lol xD

**LuvBubblez-chan****: **xD ok I will try to update every chapter really soon :D

**iMMAStARxO****: **AWW!!! *hugs and squeals* thanks for the review!! Im glad you like it :D…jeje jealousy?? For what O.o

**Carito-fox****: **Its great you too find it interesting!! Well stupidly interesting xD *Hugs and squeals*

**MissPunkette****: **Thanks!! Jeje i'll try :D to update every time soon!!

**Alex: **Thanks thanks thanks!!! :D, I'll try

**PearlVoice: **3 thankies!!! Awww no problem if you don't post a verified review, i love your reviews even if you write update soon xD…you lost your password :O how horrible!! Why don't you make another account?

**Elzathehedgehog: **Thanks!! I'll try to keep and improve my crappy work :D!!!

**kaoru-buttercup-roleplayer****: **Thanks :D!!! I'll try :D

**Anon: **Thankyou very much :D!!

Ok…well I don't want to post the news but I need to..-.-

**Ive been planning to write a debate of the anime Naruto, of his pairings…**

**So far I have the representants of this pairings:**

**SasuNaru and NaruSaku**

**But I still need to find someone who represents Sasusaku…please if someone is interested PM me ok, :) thanks n.n**

On with the story!!:

Disclaimer: T.T I DON'T OWN THEM!!

* * *

(Ace's POV)

I think I'm in love…no, I KNOW that I'm in love… that girl was so pretty!! Her raven hair…her green eyes…her damn hot body!!

Yeah, I love her…I wonder how it will be to have her moaning my name…Oh yeah…Oh Yeah!!!

"OH YEAH!"

"Leader?...are you alright?"

I turn to see at Snake and the rest of my gang with nervousness…I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I SHOUTED THAT THING!!

"What are you seeing you dumbasses!! Keep thinking of a way to end with the Powerpuff!!"

Little Arturo shifts uncomfortably in his place and exclaims in a desperate voice, "But they have disappeared!"

Wait..wait..they've disappeared!? NO WAY REALLY! This is great!! I clap both of my hands together to catch their attention.

"Well…then you can help me get my new girlfriend!!"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" they all shout in unison. I roll my eyes annoyed.

"What…THINKING THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!?"

"O-of course n-not, leader" Snake says trembling like a Jell-o. I grin, really that Snake is a scaredy-cat!

"And who is the lucky one?" The fat one asks with a hint of annoyance in his tone. I give everyone of my gang a smirk, a proud smirk.

"She is the most amazing, pretty and strong girl from all Tokyo!!"

Every member was now with wide eyes staring at me. Little Arturo, being the impatient one, he started shouting to me to just say her name. My smirk drops.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shout at them with an annoyed voice. Obviously, they start trembling like the cowards they really are.

"Uhh, uhh uhhh" Grubber says in his wise voice. He is right, I'm going to find that girl, I'm gonna make that girl submit to me…Oh yeah.

"You're right Grubber; I will go and search for her! We are going to separate and we will search in the entire city!"

"But how will we know who to search for?" Big Billy asks with a frown…or that's what I think at least.

"Well, she has soft silky raven hair and spiked to the front, two big and gorgeous green eyes, her skin color is easily compared to a peach, it looks tasty…oh and she has such a great body, slender legs and a soft but tight ass…and oh her breasts…"

"WE UNDERSTOOD!!!" everybody shouts at me, interrupting me from my description…well it's not my fault she is such a goddess.

"Well…LET'S GO!"

We get out of our base. I'm coming from you, my lovely princess.

(Snake's POV)

Arghh…what a drag!!

"Hey Snake! Sorry but I guess that Leader isn't in love with you!!" Little Arturo shouts at me while running wherever she will search for the girl…

…

…

…Why everyone thinks that I'm in love with him!? IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL!!

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

My special of green rangers is gone?!...NOOO NOO…NOW I WILL NEVER SEE THAT SPECIAL.

Wait, Miyako recorded the whole thing for me! That means that I'm going to see my special after all! Now, we are in the lab…where does Miyako go when we are in the lab?

Ah, to Ken's room, to his computer reading her magazines of clothing. Eeeww. Oh well. I run to Ken's room. I'm so near of my Green Ranger's Special!

I open the door, to find Momoko eating a cake with Ken and Miyako reading her magazines.

"Miyako! Do you have my video?"

She turns to see me with confusion.

"What video Kaoru-san?"

That's…IT!! MOMOKO LIED TO ME!!

"MOMOKO!!" When she swallowed all the cake that was in her mouth without chewing it, I knew that she was scared. I give her my darkest glare, the glare that I use when all the perverts try to sneak a peak when I'm in the bathroom, the glare I use when I cant have something I want…the glare when they lie to me with something as important as this!!!

"Kaoru…I'm sorry…it was an emergency…I know I shouldn't have lied to you…but it was an emergency"

…I can't get angry with her this time…

"All right…but you owe me big time!" I say to her with a frown. She just stands up and squeals and hugs me.

"And I know how to pay you! Lets go to the mall!"

NO WAY

"No way!"

"Aww come on Kaoru! You need to have at least a cute dress in your closet, so lets go buy you clothes!"

"I don't have money" I say with a smirk. Her smiling and excited face changes to a sad one, that's so bad…but at least I have my tomboy-ness intact. Miyako stands up and starts squealing.

"I will buy all of Kaoru-san's clothing!" she says smiling. Momoko's face transforms again to the excited and smiling one. Meanwhile me…I'm shouting inside of me…

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"I will go too! I need to go with you to give you your belts when a monster appears again" Ken says in a plain voice.

"Well, let's go!" Miyako exclaims happily tugging my elbow.

"Wait! I need to get my camera!...I need to capture Kaoru in a dress again!" the little dwarf says. That demon…

(At the mall)

"Look at this dress!" Miyako exclaimed happily hugging the horrible pink dress that I saw earlier at the fashion channel.

"Its so cute!" Momoko exclaimed happily seeing that _thing_ in Miyako's arms. They both saw me to hear my verdict.

"I will rather walk naked than in that thing"

"Can I help you?" a woman that works in the boutique asks us with a smile. She had curly blond hair and chestnut eyes and was slender. She was wearing…the horrible pink dress with a name tag that read 'Mariel'

"Yes please, we're searching for something for her" Miyako explained in her sweet voice. The woman, was looking at me and then a smile crossed her features. "I know exactly what she needs"

After she gave me the clothing, I putted on and I saw that it was really good. (A/N: She is using the same outfit that she wears in my other story " A dark lover", but instead of a v- collar shirt, it will have: a black and thick necklace that it was glued to her neck, a black shirt without sleeves and instead of yellow fishnets on her arms they are going to be short and black )

I went out of the changers, just to see the woman who helped me and my two best friends. All three were…how can I say it…amazed.

"Kaoru-san! You look great!" Miyako said, while hugging a squealing Momoko. I feel so embarrassed. I turn to look the floor, embarrassed. Then I felt both of them hugging me.

"Ok you look great! Would you like to buy it?" Mariel said in a sing song voice. Both girls nodded, and as strange as it seems…I nodded too…

Maybe dresses weren't so bad…but I still prefer pants…

"What about that white dress Kaoru!" Momoko asked holding a white dress a little shorter than the one I am wearing…and the one I'm wearing is really short…

"HELL NO!!"

"Hey girls I'm here" Ken said, then he saw me. Let's just say that he passed from blood loss.

After shopping the dress, we were just walking through the mall, seeing all the shops. The three of them, forced me to wear the dress. I really feel embarrassed and furious, every guy is seeing me, whistling and yelling at me and trying to feel me…

Of course, I just hit them, and they run away…

"There she is!" I hear a voice yelling those words and steps coming our way with incredible speed. Then, Ace's face appears from nowhere, of course with his gang behind him. He just stands there…seeing me…and drooling?!

Eww…

Before he or any other member of his gang can do or say something Ken gives us our belts. We try to run away to somewhere with less people to transform, but then something happens…

In Behind of us we here voices…three really known voices…

THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!?

* * *

OMG…the RRB found them, and the gangrene gang too!!

What will happen D: !!

Review and you will see :D!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating this store sooner…I was well writing another store n.n….yeah at last!!! MY NARUTO PAIRINGS DEBATE IS FINALLY OVER!! Thanks to Sayuri-chan…Sayuri-chan…YOU'RE THE BEST!! *hugs a lot* Thanks for all your help and representing SasuSaku!!

***

Well this is the last chappie of "Ace's Quest of Love"!! So let's answer the reviews, ne?

**Carito-fox****:** Thanks!! And here is the chappie jeje :D!! *hugs*

**sk8rgrl513****:**We'll see jeje :D, I hope you like this chappie!!

**Alex: **Jejejeje I'm glad you're excited! I hope you like the chappie :D

**shabonfreedom****: **Jejejeje well here it is :D!! *hugs*

**MissPunkette****: **Ok!! :D here it is jejeje so enjoy it n.n

**xxRebelQueenxx****: **All right, here it is!

**iMMAStARxO****: **Jejejeje well I hope you like this last chappie!! Oh and your daily hug, don' t forget about it!*hugs again* xD

**ziel101****: **H-here it is the chapter…don't kill me, please n.n

**Edward-Elric-in-red****: **I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the final chappie!! :D *hugs*

**Nikooru-sama****: **OMG your review made me laugh jeje :D…thanks for saving me!! You're my heroe xP *hugs too*

**Devy-Buttercup****: **Thanks!! *hugs a lot* well, here is the update :D

**Me: ***gasps* who will Kaoru end with?...chan chan chaaaan!! Jeje :D

***

Ok, well I wanna dedicate this story to:

**MissPunkette, xxRebelQueenxx, iMMASTARxO, Nikooru-sama, shabonfreedom.**

Thanks for reviewing every chapter!! *gives chocolates and hugs*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…ANYTHING!!

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

No way! That's Butch!! That incredible hot and sexy guy can't be Butch! Well he has the same hair and hairstyle as Butch, and has the sames skin tone, His eyes are green too, and that's the RowdyRuff uniform…

…Is it really Butch?!

"What's the matter Buttercup…Impressed of my changes?" The-incredible-hot-guy-who-can't-be-Butch-but-looks-exactly-like-him asks me, with a deep, mature and smooth tone…

…I hope I'm not drooling, because that would ruin my reputation quite a lot…

"Im not Buttercup…I'm M-matsubara K-kaoru"

OH NO WAY! DID I JUST STUTTER!!

"Hey you RowdyRuff! Quit picking at my girlfriend!" Ace said with anger evident in his voice. That idiot just called me his girlfriend!! I just ignore him and Butch. Well knowing my friends, how…they love friendship and all that, they are going to help me…I hope...I really don't want to be alone with Butch...or with thos two. Just to verify, I turn towards them. What I see makes me stay still In shock. They are fucking flirting with the RowdyRuffs!? Miyako is just talking to Boomer, blushing heavily while talking to him, but Momoko was obviously flirting...how do i know...i could hear her conversation from here.

"Hey B-brick…Wanna go to the food court?...There is a small shop that sells all kinds of sweets!" Momoko says, while blushing cutely and with big puppy eyes filled with love…

…I…wanna…throw up…

"Sure Momoko-koi, everything for you…"

I walk towards her and whisper in her ear, "Weren't you the one who said that wasn't going to become Mrs. Momoko of spitball?"

She turned to look at me still with her blush on her cheeks, but with annoyed eyes.

"Urusai!"

Brick grabbed her hand and motioned her to follow him, But Momoko stayed were she was, just glaring at me. I gave her a pleading look for help. That must have work because her expression softened after the look. She turned towards Brick and Boomer. She gave them an apologetic look. "Hey guys…I'm sorry but we are with Kaoru now…maybe you could join us!"

I…I think she is a really bad friend…or just doesn't know how to read eyes…

Momoko then whispered in my ear the words I tried to avoid. "Don't worry Kaoru! Both Miyako and I will help you with Butch!"

…Yeah, the second one was right…

A big crash was heard and we turn to look at Ace, who had a big smirk in his face, and Butch, who was crashed against a wall, the wall obviously held some new cracks surrounding the RowdyRuff's body.

"What did you do you baka!?" I ask Ace. Strangely, I feel furious, maybe I really like Butch…or maybe it is because he was the first one who made Butch that pained expression appear on his face…yeah maybe that's it…Obviously I can't be in love with a snotty brat…well senpai…or whatever he is.

He turns to look at me still with his smirk on his face. He runs at me with wide arms, trying to hug me obviously. Seeing no one near, and obviously not being a problem anymore, I put on my transforming belt and I transform into Buttercup. When I finish transforming, Ace is looking at me with a strange face.

"Y-you were Buttercup?"

"Yeah! Now I don't see as pretty isn't it?" I taunt him, expecting him to just run in fear of my great powers and force.

"In fact no…that forms make me want to molest you even more!" He says, with a happy tone. Then, out of a blue, a green light appears, hitting at Ace with ease and sending him flying towards one wall.

"Butch, leave us a piece to us!" Brick shouts at Butch, who was the green light of before. I inwardly groan. He must be really powerful…how I must suppose to beat a monster that is more powerful than I am!?

"Sorry brothers…This guy is only mine" He says, eyeing him evilly.

* * *

(Ace's POV)

Auch…That hurt!!

I open my eyes just to see the guy who punched me. He has an evil spark in his eyes…makes me wonder if Buttercup it's worth the pain. I glance at her. Her lips are forming an adorable and unusual pout and she has a blush on her cheeks. A breeze passes, playing with her skirt; she uses her hands to prevent it from revealing her creamy thighs…

…HELL YEAH SHE'S WORTH IT!!

I stand up and make a bad guy pose.

"Hey you! Leave me and my Buttercup alone! Understood kid" I say, with pride expelling from every pore of my body. The guy, just continues seeing me with the same expression.

"Why don't you find someone of your same skin color? I saw a snake outside, maybe you could ask her out" He said. I can even feel his pride from here! This guy…

"…You're going to regret saying its…"

"I doubt it, Froggie"

THAT GUY!

I run towards him, with my cards already in hand. I throw them, aiming always at the Green RowdyRuff. He just grabbed them, and destroyed them. Smirking, he hits me again, but this time, I land near my soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Surrender Froggie, and you will continue living"

I won't surrender! Grabbing her hand, I start running away. But suddenly, I stop. I turn to see Buttercup, with anger overwhelming her expression. I smile nervously at her… I totally forgot that she hates to be treated like a damsel in distress.

"…I-I love you?" I say to her in a sweet voice. Here anger doesn't disappear, quite the contrary…it becomes more evident.

"You BAKA!!"

The next thing I know…is that I'm flying in the sky, about to land in a big and spiky plant…this is going to hurt!

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

I can't believe it…First, Ace declares his love for me, and I beat him up…

Now…I have a perverted Butch with me, just grabbing my hand. Right now we are walking through the mall, me in my human form. He is holding all my shopping bags…

Yeah…MY shopping bags…why do I have shopping bags with clothing…thanks to Miyako of course…

Thank god those are shorts and pants…not dresses or skirts.

"Would you stop holding my hand, you perverted bastard?" I say to him, feeling my face hot, just with seeing him. He turns to meet my gaze and smirks.

"Perverted? Where did you get that from?" He asks…taunting me obviously.

"Oh I don't know... maybe from the six time you tried to touch my ass…Really what's your obsession with it? You need to see a therapist"

"Wanna know why I like it?" he said in a husky voice.

"NO!!" I scream at him, feeling my cheeks even more hot than before. He just chuckles lightly.

"Well, you miss it, and I hold your hand because you're my cute little girlfriend"

Girlfriend? I certainly didn't agree being his girlfriend…but oh well…it sounds good. I feel my lips curving up, forming a smile. Then, my eyes widen when I feel something touching my…

"STOP TOUCHING MY ASS YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

(With Ace and his gang)

The gang is in their usual spot, eating fried chicken. Snake turns to look at his boss, who is still depressed because of his loss.

"Relax boss!" Big Billy exclaims happily while chewing a fried chicken wing, "Maybe you'll find another girl! Yeah, Buttercup is quite the goddess…pretty, with attitude, sexy, pow-"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING BIG BILLY"

Little Arturo, turns to Snake and in a low voice asks him, "Hey, it is you're opportunity! Be his girlfriend!"

"IM A BOY!" Snake screams at Little Arturo, and the scream can be heard but every citizen in Tokyo.

* * *

The end :)

Yeah crappy ending!! Wohooo I love crappy ending :3

Please review, and it was a pleasure and a real honor to have you reading this fanfic you guys!!

Thanks for all!!!


End file.
